Prime fishing locations can often be some distance from the nearest available vehicle parking facilities. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pack that included a number of items typically desired by a fisherman in one compact easily transported assembly to allow the fisherman to transport the items to the fishing location with a minimum amount of aggravation and discomfort.